


Storm Surge

by NoirAngel011



Series: Blue Butterfly -Pricefield Oneshots. [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Dancing in the Rain, F/F, Girls Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Post-Canon, Rain, Rainbows, Seattle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 18:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirAngel011/pseuds/NoirAngel011
Summary: Max and Chloe walk home on a rainy day in Seattle.Post Save Chloe ending. Pricefield feels.





	Storm Surge

"Come on Max!! The rain is awesome!!" Chloe pulled the hood of her blue raincoat down to show Max her pouty face.

Max sighed. "It's wet and gross! I don't like it!" Max stood under the awning of Walmart holding the bag of shampoo and strawberries. Chloe was running around in the rain as it poured down.

It had been sunny when the two left their shared apartment in downtown Seattle. Now it was pouring down rain and they had to walk home. Max was not happy, to say the least.

Despite living in the rainy city for five years of her life, Max still didn't like the rain. Chloe, however, loved it.

Chloe grabbed Max's free hand and pulled her out into the parking lot. They had become accustomed to always carrying rain jackets when they went out since moving to Seattle. Max tugged her purple jacket tighter around her as she tried to ward off the rain

Chloe jumped into a puddle, her rainbow rain boots making a splash that hit Max's jeans and soaked her sneakers. Max growled. Chloe smiled at her. "Sorry," though she didn't sound very sincere.

"Let's get home before it starts pouring harder" Max grumbled, walking off to the sidewalk. Chloe followed her, splashing in puddles as she went.

Max typed in the code to the gate that led into their apartment complex. Chloe ran down the sidewalk as the rain started to slack off.

"Come on Max, let's dance!" She splashed into another puddle and did a small spin. Max giggled at Chloe, now more comfortable in the light drizzle rain.

"Dancing in the rain is for kids, Chloe," Max said, walking over to the brunette. Chloe stopped jumping and grabbed the smaller girl's wrists.

"So, Max. We can still be kids if we want. Besides, yesterday there was an old lady dancing in the middle of the street during the downpour." Chloe jumped up again splashing Max once more.

"I guess your right. Let's party." Max kicked water from a puddle up hitting Chloe with the droplets. Chloe giggled.

"Splish splash!" Max said as she jumped up and landed in a larger puddle at the curb of the street, causing water to spread out across the pavement and sending ripples through the water.

"Splish splash!" Chloe echoed, doing a back handspring and landing in the wet and muddy grass, covering her hands in dirt.

The punk ran up behind Max and lifted the brunette up off the ground, getting the mud from her hands on her jacket. 

Max squealed as she felt Chloe lift her off the ground. "Chloe!! You got mud on my jacket!" She complained about the mud even though she didn't really care.

"You can wash it later," Chloe said as she set Max down. Max tried to act mad as she stood up of her top toes.

Chloe was smart and knew what Max was doing and wrapped her hands around Max's waist and lifted her girlfriend up off the ground, locking lips with Max gently.

The world seemed to melt as the two girls turned their kiss to a slow make out session. The rain fell slowly around them as the sun started to peak out from between the clouds.

Rain droplets clung to Chloe's blue hair as she leaned down slightly to kiss Max. Max had her arms wrapped around Chloe's neck for support as Chloe held her up.

When they pulled away for air, it was sunny as a few raindrops still fell from the sky, hitting the ground and mixing with the other puddles.

"Chloe look!" Max pointed up at the sky. A large double rainbow spread the length if the sky, disappearing behind the apartments as it sparkled.

"Pretty. Just like you." Max smiled as Chloe kissed her nose. The rainbow was gorgeous, such a contrast from the double moon Max and Chloe had seen back in Arcadia on  _that night._

Max stood up on her toes once more and kissed Chloe's left cheek in response. Chloe wrapped her arm around Max and held her close as they stood in silence watching the rainbow.

Max closed her eyes as she leaned on Chloe. She was content just standing there with Chloe, forgetting everything that had happened in Arcadia Bay the year prior and just being there happy in the moment.


End file.
